ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The First Impression
Arriving in the Capitol, Reia can suddenly hear Sonja's singing voice nearby. She is about to find her, but Kiva interfered. Kiva: Reia, where are you going? Reia: Sorry, I.. I thought I heard Sonja's voice somewhere. Kiva: I can't hear anything because of the crowds. Reia: (What?? She was here.. I thought I--) Kiva: I know you heard something important, but we need to help Katniss first. Reia: I know, you're right. Ratchet: Is everything alright? Kiva: Reia is hearing things again. And not in 'The Demon Without Fear' kinda thing. Reia: But I-- I know what I heard.. I heard Sonja's voice. Ratchet: In the Capitol??? Kiva: Okay, calm down. If Sonja is here so suddenly, maybe we can ask her for directions. - Suddenly, Sonja's singing voice keeps getting louder, believing Reia's right. Kiva: Whoa... Ratchet: And speaking of which.. Should we speak to her? Reia: We--better not... I honestly don't know, but it's best that we-- Sonja: Turn tail and run? Reia: Well, no. But-- Whoa! - Sonja spooked Reia by her sudden appearance in Panem. Kiva: Sonja? What are you doing here?? Sonja: Well, I was checking by to see what are you guys doing. Kiva: Well, umm... Reia: We are going to help Katniss win this year's Hunger Games. Sonja: Are you serious!? That thing is a nightmare.. Ratchet: We are aware of that. Kiva: Besides, with my survival skills, we can definitely pull this off. Sonja: No need to be offensive, but I'm not going in there. Too many nightmares in that place.. Reia: (Looks like she's been through the Hunger Games on her world already...) Kiva: Sorry, Sonja... Sonja: D--Don't worry about me. Besides, you have a wedding coming up, right? Reia: Let me guess, a little bird told you. Sonja: *laughs* No, Queen Maline told me what's happening on this world. Kiva: Aw... Thanks, Sonja. Wish us luck! Sonja: Oh, wait! I almost forgot. Kiva, me and the Lombax Five want to get this for your wedding day. Kiva: That's great! Reia: Wait.. Is that--? Sonja: Yeah, it's a locket. You can put a photo in there, if you want to.. Kiva: Thank you, Sonja. I will put a photo in the locket. Reia: (We can't celebrate just yet.. Not with Zemo still around..) Sonja: I know you guys are too busy, so I'll just be on my way. Reia: Hold on, didn't you had some advice for the Hunger Games? Sonja: Well, all I have is one advise- Stay alive at any cost. Reia: We will. Thanks, pal. - The group moved on back to Katniss, who is preparing for the district's presentation to Snow. Katniss: There you guys are. What kept you? Reia: We bumped into a special friend. Kiva: Yeah. *puts on the locket* Katniss: Oh, okay then. It seems that the chosen candidates from the other districts are showcasing the first impression to President Snow. Kiva: Yep, it's to show an impression. Terra: Need any help with the locket? Kiva: Sure. - Terra helped Kiva trying on the locket. Terra turned around and looks at her. Terra: Wow.. You look really beautiful, sweet pea. Kiva: Thanks, my love. Ratchet: Okay.. Showing an impression..hmm... We don't want to over do it.. Kiva: Totally. Terra: Well, where is this designer person, anyway? ???: He's right here. I'm Cinna. Kiva: Please to meet you, Cinna. I'm Kiva. Cinna: It looks like you have a friend who can trust you. Ratchet: Yeah, it wasn't easy.. Kiva: Anyway, this is Terra. Terra: How do you do? Cinna: Fine. Say, aren't you all a bit different to be supporters for the tribute? Ratchet: Yes. Yes, we are. Kiva: We get that sometimes.. Cinna: Well, it's nice to show a major support for the contenders. Now, leave this matter to me. Kiva: Alright, Cinna. - Away from Katniss and Cinna, Ratchet and the others visited another part of the chamber with a TV. Reia: Seems this Cinna was more trustworthy than I thought.. Kiva: Yeah.. Ratchet: Hey.. I forgot to mention this one, but didn't Katniss had a pin with her? Kiva: Well, it's not just a pin. Terra: What do you mean? Kiva: *quietly* It has a Mockingjay bird on it. Ratchet: *quietly* Wait.. What? Clank: *quietly* I believe that is a sign of rebellion to the Capitol. Kiva: *quietly* Yep. If Snow finds out about this or the pin, we're screwed. - Suddenly, a TV is on and it's about to show the tributes for each district. Kiva: Who..turned the TV on? Clank: Wasn't me... Kiva: Well, I'm shutting it down. Terra: Wait a second.. Katniss might be on TV. Kiva: Oh, never mind. - As expected, the pairs in each district are shown before the crowds and President Snow. Into the final chariot, Katniss and Peeta approached the crowds and, through Cinna's design features, some of the clothing are caught in fire. Ratchet: Wait.. Is that safe? Kiva: Yep, that's Cinna's design. Clank: I can see why the audience likes that idea so much.. Kiva: Yep. - The group watched what happened during those events and, some time later, they headed for the training ground to begin training for the tournament ahead. Category:Scenes